nowsde's ToD
by nowsde
Summary: my first.accepting reviews,dares,and flames!
1. Chapter 1

*The lights come on inside a warehouse,revealing a guy with black hair,a white robe and a there are a cute girl with white hair,and another guy with a huge sword*

Nowsde:WELCOME!

Grey:seriously nowsde…shut up for a second…

White:c'mon grey…let him have this moment…

Nowsde:In case you DIDN'T read the title,this is a ToD Fic!

Grey:shoot…what happened to black?

Nowsde:he's being…punished…anyway!lets bring in the guests!*snaps his fingers and the smashers appear*

Grey:a SSBB FIC? FINALLy!

White:calm down…

Link:okay…where are we?

Nowsde:somewhere…and while we dare you,there is really no escape…

Every smasher:why?

Nowsde:because…*places a curse on all smashers*you must be dared…

Shadow night the black wolf[AKA shadow]:sheesh nowsde…can you keep it down? I can hear you from a mile away…

Nowsde:*blushing*sorry!

SEND IN DA DARES![be hard on sonic,please!]


	2. the longest page! so far!

Nowsde:WELCOME BACK TO NOWSDE'S TOD!

White:its been awhile.

Grey:yeah…

Shadow night the black wolf[hereby nicknamed as shadow]:*hits nowsde* STOP SHOUTING!

Mario:can we get our dares? I still have to manage the mafi-I M-Mean the pizza shop!

Nowsde:Ok! We have 3 letters here today. The first is from Vocal metroid!

_Sonic: Well, you must die. NOW! 10 times! You must now die these 10 ways, being brought back to life each time to continue suffering. 1, I use mah daggers and slit your throat. 2, monster truck. 3 fed to my fish, psycho (He eats heads). 4, Shadow epicly pwns. 5, Megabuster from Megaman. 6, acid pit. 7, I use my cannon, Pwner. The last three will be decided by the author.___

_Mario: You will be Bowser's lunch._

Nowsde:Good choice of torture!sonic?

Sonic:HELL N-*gets epicly owned in over 20 ways*[the last 3 were from amy,my ocs,and by my pen!]

Nowsde:did he say ten? Oh well!

Bowser:*eats Mario* he tastes like cheap soap operas!

Everyone:…

Nowsde:NEXT LETTER FROM FOXPILOT!

_Ah, another one of these...Time to drum up some ideas!___

_Truths:___

_Link-who is the best girl you've met?___

_Wolf-since when is it "play time"?___

_Mario-what was more embarrassing: the Mario Super Show or the Mario CD-i games?___

_Dares:___

_Kirby-traditional dare! Fly through Area 6 of Star Fox 64 or die trying. Good luck, heh heh.___

_Sonic-because I like messing with people, I'll do this. Go ahead and continually taunt for three minutes straight. Nobody may stop him or attack him.___

_Nowsde-No immunities ever. I mean EVER. They get in the way._

Nowsde:Link!

Link:that would be Zelda!

Zelda and link:*kiss*

Nowsde:…wolf?

Wolf:when I feel like barney.

Nowsde:…Mario? Save us.

Mario:the CD-I was better.

Nowsde:Kirby's turn!

Kirby:POYO!*sucks up the level*

Nowsde:…O-kay…

Sonic:*begins taunting*

Nowsde:NEXT LETTER FROM LEGENDOFZELDA101!

_okay let's see...___

_YAY 1ST TRUTH OR DARE!___

_Dare- I dare lucas and nana to be in a closet for 15 min___

_I dare Olimar to kill ALL of his pikmin.___

_I dare ROB to be thrown into a pool of acid!___

_I dare Pit to either cut of his wings or live in wario's bathroom.___

_Truth- Link(I have a major crush on him) do u have a crush on zelda if so throw HER INTO THE VOLCANO!___

_The ice climbers, ness,lucas,toon link u guys gets a free vacation to HOLLYWOOD!___

_that's bout it i will not be sadistic to sonic since i luv him like a brother...oh and i dare evryone to eat yoshi! Or they'll have to listen to navi FOREVER!Bye!(:_

nowsde:OKAY!*throws lucas and nana into the closet* NEXT!DO IT IN THE MOST UNIMAGINABLE WAY!

Olimar:o-okay…*begins brutally ripping each to pieces*

Nowsde:…*throws rob in acid*pit?

Pit:*cuts wings*happy?

Nowsde:…link?

Link:*throws Zelda into volcano and dives in after*

Nowsde:…the prince-princess thing is that strong? And since lucas and nana are in the closet,HOLLYWOOD PEOPLE!

popo, ness,toon link:YAY!*go to Hollywood*

nowsde:and this wraps up the day!send dares,and dare me,shadow,grey and white!

EVERYONE:WHAT?


	3. CANCELLED

Well,im cancelling the Tod.

I got this review coming from a anoymous reader:

_Your fic is in violation of the FF. Net Rules._

Entries Not Allowed:

4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

You are not allowed to ask your readers to review with questions. I suggest directing them to your page in an a/n asking them to do so in a private message instead or asking in a review response. You also put yourself into this fic which you can't do as you are a non-fictional character. Make an oc that is in no way, shape, or form related to you instead.

Script form is also not allowed. Writing it in story form instead of like this will fix that. Right now it's just a bunch of dialogue and not visual at all.

Signed,

*BLEEEEEEEEEEET*

[Critics United ]

Due to this,I will stop writing this Tod.

Why am I the only guy who's being scolded for this?

I saw 10 other RPs with this format,so I tried it to practice writing.

So thank you,*BLEEEEEEEEEET* for ruining a beginning author's story.

Thank you for reviewing!

*zoom in studio*

Everyone minus the smashers:*sulking*


End file.
